Particular embodiments generally relate to data communication and webpage processing.
When a top-level webpage is accessed securely over an encrypted connection, the entire page and all sub-elements can only be accessed using the secure connection. Thus, any element of the webpage that is requested incurs a performance hit because of the encryption and decryption that is required to communicate securely over the connection.
In another example, a webpage may be accessed over a non-secure connection. The webpage may include a link that uses a secure connection, such as a hypertext transfer protocol secure (HTTPS) connection, to another page. When the link is selected, the new page may be accessed over a secure connection. Once the new page is accessed, further communication to request elements on the new page is performed over the secure connection. Thus, once a secure connection is initiated, requests for elements on the new page are performed using the secure connection and performance hits may also be incurred.